


Trapped but at least it's with you

by spacemanearthgirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Maggie make brief appearances, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, SuperCorp, Trapped In Elevator, these idiots are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12277257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemanearthgirl/pseuds/spacemanearthgirl
Summary: Kara and Lena are stuck in an elevator.





	Trapped but at least it's with you

Kara ducks her head, a smile on her lips as she steps onto the elevator. Lena is close behind her, a blush on her cheeks thanks to the compliment she’s just given Kara. She hadn’t meant to say it, the word ‘cute’ had just slipped out of her mouth after Kara had laughed at a joke she’d made and Lena’s filter had failed to catch the word before it fell passed her lips.

“Is Noonan’s okay for lunch? Or did you have somewhere else in mind?” Kara asks, her eyes finally reaching Lena’s again even as her own cheeks remain as red as Lena’s.

“Noonan’s is perfect,” Lena answers, leaning past Kara to press the ground floor button, one that Kara had forgotten to press thanks to the fact that the word ‘cute’ is still running circles around her mind.

Kara opens her mouth to speak as they descend, to at least break the silence that’s settled over them, but suddenly the elevator jolts and comes to a stop and Kara lets out a small squeak instead.

“Are you ok?” Lena asks, already pressing buttons on the control panel as an emergency bell rings out through the small elevator.

“I’m fine. Are you?”

Lena nods as a voice sounds through the speaker on the wall.

While Lena busies herself with her security team, Kara tilts her glasses down and does a quick scan around the room and the surrounding area. She wouldn’t put it passed someone to use this as a way to get to Lena and Kara is not going to take any chances when it comes to her best friend’s safety.

Satisfied with what she finds, a simple elevator fault and not an evil plot to try and kill her, Kara turns back to Lena just as she’s finishing with her team.

Lena huffs out a breath as she looks over at Kara. “Looks like we’re stuck here until the fire department arrive.”

“We could be stuck here for hours,” Kara grumbles. It’s not the thought of being stuck with Lena for hours that’s the problem but where they’d been heading which is obviously going to be delayed now. Just the thought of food has Kara’s stomach growling now that it’s out of reach.

“Hungry?” Lena asks, an eyebrow raised.

Kara blushes as she nods.

“Here, I think…” Lena trails off as she begins to search through her bag. “Aha!” She exclaims, holding out a protein bar to Kara with a grin. “I knew I had one of these in here somewhere.”

Kara grins herself, eagerly taking the bar from Lena. “You’re a lifesaver!” She says, already with the packaging open and the bar half in her mouth.

”It’s not as if we were going to starve,” Lena says, an amused smile on her lips. “We’ll be in here a few hours max.”

Kara swallows the mouthful she’s on, the protein bar already half gone. “Do you have any more of these?”

Lena laughs. “Is one not enough?”

Kara shakes her head. “Not for me, for you.”

Lena smiles at Kara’s thoughtfulness. “I’m fine, don’t worry about me.”

“But aren’t you hungry?” Kara asks, a frown on her face as she watches Lena. She knows her friend doesn’t eat enough and here she is, eating the only food they have.

Lena is hungry, there were going to lunch after all, but If she tells Kara that, then Kara won’t eat the rest of the bar and will be hungry too.

“I assure you, I’m fine. You eat it, I know you’re hungrier than me.”

Kara looks forlornly down at the remaining food as she wraps in back up in its packaging.

“I’m not hungry anymore. You have it.”

“Kara…”

“Nope,” says Kara, holding out the bar for Lena to take. “I’m not going to eat it so you have to.”

Lena looks between the food and the serious expression on Kara’s face. It seems she doesn’t have much of a choice in the matter.

“Thank you,” Lena says, a small smile on her face as she takes the protein bar.

“You’re welcome,” Kara grins.

Lena proceeds to eat the second half of the bar almost as fast as Kara had eaten the first half. She hadn’t realised how hungry she’d actually been.

Kara’s grin is now triumphant as Lena folds the rubbish and puts it back in her bag.

“I knew you were hungry!”

It’s Lena’s turn to blush.

They take a seat against the back wall of the elevator. There’s no point in standing if they could be here for hours.

But not a minute after they’ve taken a seat, Kara huffs out a breath. “I’m bored.”

Lena laughs at the petulant tone in Kara’s voice. “I’m sorry my company isn’t interesting enough for you.”

Kara’s eyes widen, clearly missing the teasing tone to Lena’s words.

“No! It’s not you…I just…”

Lena puts a hand over Kara’s to stop the rambling. “Relax, I was just joking.”

“Oh,” Kara says, eyes flashing down to where Lena’s hand covers her own and then back up to meet her eyes. “Okay.”

The silence holds for a moment before Lena breaks it. “Couldn’t you just…” She finishes her sentence with a gesture. Kara watches as she takes the hand that had been resting on hers and holds it out flat, palm up. She places two of the fingers from her other hand onto her open palm before raising them.

Kara understands immediately. _Couldn’t you just fly out of here?_

Of course they both know that’s not actually an option, not with the cameras and the explanations they’d have to give but it makes Kara laugh anyway.

“If only,” Kara sighs dreamily and it’s Lena’s turn to laugh.

“Do you have any more questions for me?” Lena asks, eyeing the notebook that lays discarded by Kara’s side.

That had been what their lunch was meant to be about. An interview. It was the only way Snapper had let her go to lunch with her best friend in the first place. But she’d asked all the questions she’s needed to while Lena had gathered her belongings so this lunch could just be about the two of them and not an interview.

“No, I asked them all already.” With the thought of Snapper, she sends a quick text to him, letting her know she’s stuck at L-Corp and wouldn’t be back at the office until later.

“But,” Kara says, looking down at her notebook now too.” You’ve given me an idea of what we can do.”

Lena smiles at Kara again, she’s clearly excited about something as she picks up her notebook and flips it to a new page.

“You have more questions you want to ask me?”

Kara shakes her head, a grin on her face. “Nope, I’m going to draw you.”

Lena’s eyes widen. She hadn’t been expecting that. She knows her friend can draw and paint, has seen evidence of it at Kara’s apartment, but it feels a lot more intimate to sit here while Kara draws her.

“If that’s okay with you?” Kara asks, picking up on Lena’s sudden nervousness.

“Isn’t that a bit unfair? Aren’t I going to be bored while I sit still and you draw me?” Lena hopes her question will divert Kara’s attention away from her nerves.

“Are you working on any big projects in the lab at the moment? You mentioned one last week.”

The sudden change in conversation throws Lena for a moment. “I…yes but-“

Kara cuts her off. “Ok. Well, tell me about that while I draw you. Just don’t move too much. I know how expressive you can get when you’re talking about something you’re passionate about.”

Lena thinks about it for a moment while Kara waits patiently, a soft smile on her face. That smile is enough to get her to agree to anything.

“Okay.”

Kara squeals in excitement and almost too fast she’s up from the floor.

“What’re you doing?” Lena says, eyeing her friend with amusement.

“Stay still,” is all Kara says before she positions herself opposite Lena, their legs stretched out side by side as Kara leans against the doors.

She’s there for all of two seconds before she’s up again. This time she settles nestled in the corner of the elevator, now at a forty-five degree angle to Lena.

“Perfect. Ok go.” Kara says, already looking down and drawing on the page. She looks up again and Lena isn’t sure if it’s to look at her for her drawing or get her to talk but it works anyway and Lena starts talking.

Lena tries not to get too distracted by Kara’s looks, the way she glances up every now and then to study her face intently before she looks back down at her notebook and continues to draw.

Eventually Lena gets caught up in her words and Kara’s right, she does have to make a concerted effort to stay still while talking as she grows more excited by her own words.

She’s so lost in her thoughts that it takes her a moment to notice that Kara has stopped drawing and it just watching her, a smile on her face.

Lena blushes. “What?”

“I didn’t want to interrupt you but I’m finished.”

“Oh,” Lena says, looking down at the notebook in Kara's hands.

“Do you want to see it?”

Lena nods so Kara stands and retakes her seat at Lena’s side.

Kara’s eyes flash to hers curiously and Lena knows that Kara can hear her elevated heart rate. She doesn’t even know exactly why she’s so nervous but she is.

Kara flips the page over to reveal the drawing she’s just done and oh, wow.

“Kara, it’s…” Lena trails off as she reaches out, her hand skimming the edge of the drawing. “It’s beautiful.”

Lena looks up when she’s met with silence to find Kara smiling shyly at her.

“You really think so?”

Lena nods as her eyes flick back over the drawing. Her eyes are bright and there’s a smile on her lips and Lena doesn’t remember the last time she’s seen herself looking so happy. Lena knows that that smile on her face is all thanks to Kara.

“You’re beautiful, so there wasn’t much effort on my part.”

Lena’s heart stutters over itself as she looks up to find Kara blushing, that wonderful colour spreading passed her cheeks and down her neck.

“Thank you,” Lena says, reaching out to gently stroke her fingers over Kara’s as they hold the paper. They both know she’s saying thank you for the words and the drawing.

“My turn!” Lena exclaims suddenly and Kara to jump by her side.

Kara’s forehead crinkles as she registers Lena’s words. “Your turn for what?”

“To draw you,” Lena says, taking the notebook and pen from Kara.

Kara’s eyes widen as she realises what Lena is actually saying and suddenly Lena’s nervousness from before makes sense.

“If you’re okay with that, of course?”

“I drew you, it’s only fair,” Kara says with a smile even though nerves are fluttering in her chest. It suddenly feels a lot more intimate being on this side of the page. She’d studied Lena’s face in great detail while she was drawing her, she wonders if Lena will do the same.

“Good,” Lena replies. She stands, only to retake the seat Kara had been in before. “The same rules apply to you. You can talk about whatever you want as long as you don’t become too animated.”

So Kara talks about everything and anything she can think of while Lena draws her, anything to keep her mind off the fact that Lena is currently studying her face as she attempts to draw her.

Lena staring at her is very distracting.

Kara doesn’t even know if Lena can draw.

She takes that line of thought and runs with it, tells Lena all about her own love of drawing and painting and what inspires her. Kara doesn’t mention the few paintings she’s already done of Lena, ones that are hidden in the back of her closet that not even Alex has seen.

Lena’s eyes flit up every now and then to look at Kara and she has to remind herself not to stare for too long. She’s meant to be drawing Kara, not thinking about the curve of her neck and wondering what it would feel like to press her lips there.

She mentally shakes herself, those are not the sort of thoughts she should be having. Instead she tries to concentrate on the drawing, which makes it even harder to stay away from those thoughts since part of the drawing process is observing Kara’s face in great detail.

She’s sure she could draw her face from memory, but why would she give up an opportunity to stare at Kara without fear of being caught?

Lena admires the work she eventually manages to concentrate on and finish. She’s no artist like Kara but she thinks she’s done a pretty good job.

“Are you finished?” Kara asks, noticing that Lena has stopped drawing.

“I have. Do you want to see it?”

Kara doesn’t even answer, just scrambles from her sitting position only to flop down beside Lena.

Their shoulders press together as Kara leans over to look at the notebook in Lena’s lap.

“Lena, this is amazing!” Kara says. “I didn’t know you could draw! Is there anything you can’t do?”

Lena blushes as she watches Kara admire the drawing.

Kara looks up, meeting her gaze. “I mean it. This is so good.”

“You’re meant to say it’s beautiful so I can return your compliment from before.”

Now Kara’s blushing too as she ducks her head again, hand coming up to fidget with her glasses. Despite her own blush, Lena grins at how adorable Kara is.

Lena reminds herself to keep the word ‘adorable’ inside. Calling Kara ‘cute’ is enough for one day. Well, besides having just called her beautiful that is.

“Stop,” Kara laughs, clearly embarrassed but there’s a shy smile on her face too so Lena knows she doesn’t really mean it.

Lena nudges Kara gently with her shoulder. “It’s true.”

Somehow Kara’s blush darkens.

“Thank you,” she says shyly and this time it’s her that reaches over to take Lena’s hand and she gives it a gentle squeeze.

“Now what?” Lena asks as Kara settles down beside her, made slightly uncomfortable since they’re in the corner of the elevator.

Even though she’d only just settled down, Kara stands suddenly and holds out her hands for Lena to take. Instead of questioning it, Lena goes with it and lets herself be pulled to her feet.

“What are we doing?” Lena asks when they’re standing but Kara gives no further explanation as to why they are.

“We’ve been sitting on the cold, hard floor for over an hour. We need to stretch.”

Lena watches in amusement as instead of actually stretching like she expects Kara to, Kara just shakes out her arms and legs. Lena can’t help but laugh, she looks mildly ridiculous. Her laughter is cut off though when the elevator groans, thanks to all of Kara’s movement.

“Don’t worry,” Kara says, amusement gone from her face as she picks up on Lena’s nerves. “If anything did happen, we can just…” Kara does the same gesture as Lena did before, palm flat while using the other hand to ‘take off’.

Even though Lena knows there’s safety protocols in place that’ll stop the elevator from actually falling, it’s still reassuring to know that if something did happen, Kara can just fly them out of here. She knows Kara will keep her safe, whatever the circumstances.

“But no more moving, I’m sorry,” Kara says as she takes a seat back on the floor.

Lena makes a show of stretching out her back just to make Kara feel better about making them stand in the first place. She takes the seat next to Kara, now back in their original positions facing the door.

Kara thumps her head back against the wall of the elevator, mindful not to do it too hard. “I’m bored again.”

Lena laughs. “Of course you are.”

“Oooh I know. Let’s call Alex! It’s always fun disturbing her at work.”

“Probably don’t say that to her.”

Kara waves her off, already hitting Alex’s contact in her phone.

Once it’s ringing, Kara holds the phone between them so Lena can hear what she’s saying too.

“Hey, Kara. What’s up?”

“Nothing much, just bored.”

They can both almost hear the eye roll. “Don’t you have work you need to be doing? Or didn’t you have lunch planned with Lena today? You wouldn’t stop going on about how much you were looking forward to it last night.”

Kara blushes and a glance to her right shows her that Lena is blushing too.

“I did have lunch with Lena but we got trapped in an elevator before we could make it.”

That gets Alex’s full attention. “You’re stuck? Are you okay? Where are you? Do you need help? Are people working on getting you out?”

“Relax, we’re fine. I was just bored so we called you.”

There’s a pause before. “Wait. Who’s we?”

“Lena and I.

“You’re stuck in the elevator together?”

“Yeah.”

“Just the two of you?”

“Yes.”

Kara and Lena shoot a look at each other. Alex sounds far too amused now and neither women know why.

Alex bursts out laughing.

“Alex,” Kara whines. “It’s not funny. We’re bored.”

“This is too funny,” Alex corrects. “Just wait until I tell Maggie.”

“Alex, no, stop laughing. We called you because we’re bored and you’re not helping.”

“Are you sure you’re ok?” There’s a hint of concern in her voice but she mostly just sounds amused.

“We’re fine.”

Alex cuts her off. “Good. Because I’ve got to go.”

“Has something happened?” Kara would hate to be stuck in here when she’s needed elsewhere.

“No. I just really have to tell Maggie about this.”

The line cuts off before Kara can respond.

Kara pulls down the phone to look at it, like somehow the scowl she’s giving it will reach Alex. “She was useless.”

Neither of them mention why Alex may have been so excited to tell Maggie about their current predicament.

It’s ten minutes of idle talk later (they’re best friends, they could talk for hours, it’s more the confinement that is causing Kara to grow restless) when Kara’s phone sounds. She’s almost afraid to look at it because it’s most likely either Snapper or Maggie who has texted her and right now, neither of those options sound very good. Her phone sounds again and she knows it must be Maggie.

**I can think of a few things you two could be doing alone in an elevator ;)**

**If that wasn’t clear, I meant kissing.**

A third message comes through just as Kara has finished reading the first two.

**Just kiss her, we all know you want to.**

The increase in the heartbeat of the woman beside her tells Kara that she’s not the only one that read the messages.

Kara turns to Lena, an apology on her lips. “Lena, I-“

Her words are cut off though, first by a hand sliding along her jaw and then Kara couldn’t talk even if she wanted to because soft lips press ever so gently against her own.

Lena’s lips are so soft, so warm, as they move over hers. And then the pressure is gone, Lena is leaning away and Kara can’t let that happen.

Kara leans forward, her own had rising to slide along Lena’s jaw and she pulls her back in. She’s finally gotten to kiss Lena, she’s not going to let it end so quickly.

Lips press back against Kara’s, harder this time. She can feel Lena’s confidence growing in every movement, now that she knows Kara wants this too.

And Rao, does Kara want this, she wants it so much. She just didn’t realise it was something she could actually have until Lena had kissed her.

“Kara.” The name is said softly against Kara’s lips, almost reverently, and Kara has to pull away, just to see the expression that matches that tone.

Lena’s eyes are bright, clear wonder in them. She’s smiling too, a smile Kara has never seen before but she really hopes she can see it again, hopes to be the one to put it back on Lena’s face.

Lena’s eyes dart down to her lips and Kara is overwhelmed with the desire to kiss her again.

“Was that ok?” Lena asks as her eyes meet Kara’s again but she knows the answer already, can see the same want, no need, in Kara’s eyes that she can feel coursing inside her. Kara is everything she’s ever wanted and more. She just wasn’t aware that Kara was something she could actually have until now.

Kara nods enthusiastically as her thumb traces Lena’s bottom lip and it takes a moment for Lena to remember the question she’d asked.

Lena raises an eyebrow even as nerves dance in her stomach. “Still bored?”

Kara grins as she shifts closer to Lena. “Maybe a little. Can you think of something that could help with that?”

“I think Maggie had a pretty good suggestion before.”

Lena pauses like she’s thinking about it but they both know she’s going to kiss Kara again.

“Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” she asks instead.

Kara nods enthusiastically again, a grin on her face. A date with Lena? Kara can’t think of anything better. Except maybe kissing her again but she’d get that on a date too.

Lena laughs. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Kara brushes a stray strand of hair behind Lena’s ear, her eyes warm as she watches Lena. “That’s definitely a yes.”

“If we ever get out of here, that is,” Lena says but it’s with a smile as she leans into the weight of Kara’s hand that’s now resting on her cheek. She turns and presses a kiss to Kara’s palm. It’s amazing, literally five minutes ago they were just two best friends who apparently had feelings for each other without the other knowing and now they’re this, two people who are so much more than Lena had ever hoped they could be.

Kara shifts forward, resting her forehead against Lena’s. “I can think of worse people to be trapped in an elevator with.”

“I’m glad it was you who I got stuck with,” Lena says, her words soft, almost like they’re an admission of more.

“You’re not getting rid of me once we get out of here. You’re going to be stuck with me out in the real world too.” This is what Kara wants, has always wanted, ever since she’d turned up at L-Corp with Clark and found herself face to face with the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen. And then she got to know her better and fallen head over heels for her as well. She’d been happy just being Lena’s friend but now she knows she can have more, she’s not going to let Lena get away.

Lena’s smile is dazzling. “I like the sound of that.”

Kara gently brushes their noses together and Lena giggles so Kara does it again.

“I’m going to kiss you again,’ Lena says softly into the small space between them, her lips almost brushing Kara’s as she speaks.

Kara doesn’t have time to respond as Lena tilts her head slightly and then they’re kissing again and Kara never wants in to stop.

And they don’t, not until over an hour later when the doors suddenly open and they are startled apart.

To be met by the faces of a pair of equally startled fire fighters.

Kara just grins as Lena laughs and buries her head in her shoulder and Kara wraps her arm around Lena, pulling her closer to her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Tumblr: spaceman-earthgirl


End file.
